Deseos de cosas imposibles
by Crosseyra
Summary: Fiona esperaba otra cosa de una cuñada./DioxAoba/Fluff/One-Shot.


**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Buddy Complex y sus personajes pertenecen a Sunrise. Hago esto sin fines de lucro o derivados.

 **Pareja:** Dio x Aoba.

 **Advertencias:** Contenido homosexual. Fluff.

 **Deseos de cosas imposibles**

by

 **Crosseyra**

* * *

 **I**

Viéndolo desde un punto de vista personal, Fiona esperaba otra cosa de una cuñada. Le hubiera gustado, y lo había idealizado en su mente por mucho, poder salir de compras con la novia de Dio, contarle secretos vergonzosos sobre su hermano y ayudarla en diferentes situaciones con el carácter del mayor de los Weinberg. Hubieran reído juntas, probablemente, y Fiona, con paciencia y cariño, le hubiera ayudado a elegir el vestido perfecto para su próxima cita. Uno con escote en la espalda, por supuesto, porque ella conocía lo suficiente a su hermano como para saber que maravillaban a Dio.

Nunca lo admitía en voz alta, pero Fiona lo sabía.

Y fue una sorpresa y una alegría enorme para la menor de los Weinberg el que Dio, su querido y adorado hermano, le hubiera confesado sobre su "relación amorosa" con alguien de Cygnus. Fiona quería conocerla; exigía, haciendo uso de su rol de hermana, el ver a la afortunada muchacha con sus propios ojos y hacer que pasara la hipotética prueba de fuego. El muchacho, con carácter y por políticas, le reveló que ya se conocían, aunque aún así quería hacerlo formalmente.

Oh, por la mente de Fiona pasaron miles de nombres. ¿La carismática Anessa? ¿La adorable Mayuka? ¿Podría ser, incluso, la hermosa doctora Elvira? ¡Oh! Un romance con alguien mayor sonaba demasiado a novelas adolescentes para ella.

Bueno, para ella cualquiera estaba bien con tal de que Dio fuera feliz, aunque tenía a sus favoritas. Anessa parecía el tipo de chica que disfrutaría de salidas y esas cosas.

Era por esas mismas razones que la identidad de la muchacha le tomó completamente desprevenida y fuera de foco. Fue difícil, por dios que lo fue, darse cuenta finalmente de quién se trataba aún cuando estuvo frente a sus narices todo el tiempo.

Fue en una cena familiar incompleta debido a la conveniente ausencia de papá Weinberg; Fiona la había estado preparando durante semanas. Le había pedido a su hermano la posibilidad de que la velada recayera completamente en sus manos, y Dio no se negó; era una preocupación menos para su cabeza de todas maneras.

Ansiosa, no dejó de tamborilear los dedos sobre su regazo en cuanto tocaron a la puerta de su habitación y su fiel guardiana le llevó hacia el salón principal, comunicándole que su hermano y su pareja ya estaban en casa. Presentándose en el hall, se sorprendió al ver a Dio jugando con los botones de la manga de su saco y, junto a él, al energético de Aoba rígido en medio del recibidor.

Un sonrojo tímido le coloreaba las mejillas.

—Dio, Aoba-san. —saludó la muchacha, inspeccionando los alrededores con sus ojos verdes. —No esperaba que tuviéramos a un invitado más. Aunque hay cena suficiente para los cuatro, debiste haberme avisado, Dio.

La voz suave y amable de Fiona logró poner aún más nervioso al castaño.

—No, Fiona. —espetó el mayor de los Junyou, apenas logrando que la chiquilla le mirara, ocupada en buscar a la novia de su hermano. —No hay nadie más.

—¿Qué? —la rubia abrió los ojos pasmada. —Pero se supone que ibas a presentármela. Es injusto, preparé todo especialmente para ella.

—Ah, qué gracioso. —Aoba, rascándose la nuca y desviando los ojos hacia el suelo, sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. —Creo que no se va a dar cuenta si no se lo dices explícitamente, Dio.

—Lo sé.

—¿Decirme qué? —Fiona infló los mofletes, contrariada.

Y fue entonces cuando sucedió.

Dio deslizó lentamente la mano hacia los dedos rígidos de Aoba, entrelazándolos con los suyos, con la delicadeza y devoción suficientes para llamar la atención de su hermana. Jaló con suavidad a Watase para que diera un paso al frente, y posó una mano en su espalda baja, como un apoyo para sus nervios que iban a terminar carcomiéndolo por completo.

—Fiona. —musitó con suavidad, acaparando su atención. —Te presento a Watase Aoba, _mi pareja._

Aoba hizo una mueca torcida tratando de sonreír, agitando la mano torpemente.

Fiona se hubiera escandalizado, de no ser porque Dio estaba sonriendo.

Fue un gesto fugaz, un parpadeo de un segundo, en el que esa pequeña mueca invisible y tan rara de encontrar se presentó desplegándose por los labios del mayor de los Junyou tan rápido como se desvaneció. Los ojos de Dio centelleaban en un brillo inusual mientras atisbaba a un tímido Aoba, quien intentaba hallar seguridad en algún lado, nervioso por la confusión de Fiona.

Su hermana no dijo nada, mucho menos reaccionó mal. Lejos de horrorizarse por el descubrimiento, extendió las manos hacia Aoba y le incitó a que se acercara. El chico, con cierto miedo anudado en la boca del estómago, acató a pasos torpes, tomando los pequeños dedos de Fiona entre los suyos.

Dio permaneció inmóvil en su lugar, atento.

—Muchas gracias, Aoba-san. —agradeció la muchacha, sonriendo con amabilidad. —Puedo ver que Dio es feliz contigo. ¡Acaba de sonreír! No lo he visto hacerlo desde lo que ocurrió con mamá.

—Oye, Fiona... —musitó el rubio.

Aoba sonrió, tomando una bocanada profunda de aire y expulsando el oxígeno con un suspiro largo y profundo.

—¡Ah! Eso ha sido tenso. Pensé que me sacarían de la casa o algo. Es un alivio saber que no ha resultado tan mal.

—Cómo podría. —río ella. —Eres Aoba-san después de todo.

Quizás no saldrían de compras ni elegiría el vestido perfecto para Aoba, pero al menos Dio era feliz, y eso era lo que importaba.

 **II**

La cena transcurrió entre deliciosos platillos, pláticas triviales y amenas y Aoba luchando con los cubiertos; para sus modales primitivos de hace setenta años atrás él no tenía ni la más mínima idea que que la cuchara de la sopa y la cuchara de la sémola eran dos distintas, o que el cuchillo de la mantequilla no se usaba para rebanar el pan. Como sea, al final de la velada, él y Dio habían terminado solos en el antiguo despacho del rubio, sorbiendo chocolate caliente de una taza humeante.

—Lamento mucho la confusión de Fiona. —comenzó Dio, mientras Aoba se relamía los labios con restos de chocolate. —Debí haberle advertido antes; error mío.

—No pasa nada; creo que hubiera reaccionado de la misma forma si a Tsubusa le gustaran las chicas.

Aoba sonrió, Dio arrugó el entrecejo.

—No me gustan los chicos.

—¿Qué pasa con eso? Soy un chico, ¿sabes? Hasta lo que sé, tengo un amiguito allí abajo.

—No es eso. —rebatió Dio, bebiendo de la taza con compostura. —No tiene que ver con género; si fueras una chica me daría igual.

Aoba arqueó una ceja, sin entender.

—Eso no me dice nada; hay una lista enorme de cosas que te dan igual.

—Eres demasiado lento e idiota para entenderlo.

—¡Hey!

—Pero quédate con esto. —Dio dejó la taza a un lado y pasó sus dedos pálidos por la mejilla izquierda del castaño. Dibujó círculos pequeños en los pómulos, acariciando con un cariño devoto; Aoba sonrojado hasta la médula. —Me gustas. _Tú_ me gustas, Watase Aoba.

El castaño ahogó una exclamación en la entrada de la garganta; para una persona seria, reservada e introvertida como el mayor de los Weinberg, semejantes palabras dichas con tanta naturalidad representaban un quiebre en el mundo. Sin exagerar, claro.

Aoba sonrió, rodeando el cuello del rubio con sus brazos y apoyando su frente en la de Dio.

—También me gustas, Dio Weinberg.

Presionaron sus labios con delicadeza, cada uno hundiéndose en el beso a su manera; sin ir más lejos de lo permitido por respeto a Fiona y a la familia del rubio; de vuelta en Cygnus podrían profundizar un poco más en ello.

Bueno, no importaba mucho de todas formas.

* * *

Hace como un año que vi Buddy Complex, y honestamente siempre había tenido unas ganas inmensas de escribir algo sobre esta parejita; y me sorprende también que sea una de las pocas que vea a Dio como el seme de Aoba. En mi computadora antigua había empezado un par de One-Shots y drabbles de ellos, y mi PC murió antes de terminarlo y no los pude recuperar.

Como sea, me da julepe ver que el fandom está un poquito muerto siento que estos dos son TAN MALDITAMENTE SHIPPEABLES. Son como el Mikayuu, pero con una rival femenina explícita de por medio(?).

En fin, espero que les haya gustado.

 _Producto registrado por Crosseyra's Company S.A._

 _Todos los derechos reservados._


End file.
